1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and more particularly to an information processing apparatus suited for being adopted in a navigation system, etc., installed in a vehicle, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a navigation system has been able to display a map on a screen of a display based on road map data recorded in a DVD-ROM, etc., and further able to display a position of the vehicle installing the navigation system on the map and guide the driver along a route to a destination based on position data of the navigation system.
Landmarks such as banks, convenience stores, filling stations, etc., are displayed as particular marks, whereby easy-to-see display is produced.
However, in the navigation system in the related art, the displayed particular marks are simplified display and a points where the particular marks are displayed are determined in advance; sufficient display is not necessarily provided. Thus, development of a navigation system that can display an image suiting the user's taste in a location desired by the user is desired.
By the way, recently a navigation system for displaying a real image such as a satellite photograph and an aerial photograph, which show the surface of the Earth, on a display screen and superposing the position of the navigation system, etc., on the real image has been proposed.
Then, the inventor thought that the level of user satisfaction was able to be enhanced if a real image in conformity to the user's taste was input from the displayed satellite photograph, etc., and the input image was displayed on a conventional road map.
However, the navigation system usually is installed in a vehicle and has a limited interface unlike a personal computer and image input operation, etc., needs to be simplified, which is very difficult to accomplish.